Vacaciones en Hawai
by TakariGold
Summary: Los chicos estan en vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué mejor manera de enterarse el mismo dia que comienzan las vaciones que ganan un viaje Hawai? - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto, futuro lemon. Michi, Takari y Sorato. Joe e Izzy encontraran amiguitas especiales. -No terminado- Historia cedida a quien quiera usarla. Me gusta más leer, escribir no me atrae tanto. Siento todo.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Bueno, quisiera presentarme ante todo el mundo. Este es mi primer fanfic y estoy algo nervioso por si gustara o no, además de no tener experiencia previa, y creo que soy muy malo para las descripciones. Es una idea algo loca, pero veré si gusta a la gente mediante los reviews que me mandéis. Aviso que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, ya sea positiva, neutra, constructiva, negativa (con cierta moderación, no para decir "¡Tu fic es pésimo, deberías hacerlo con Taiora!") es decir, de antemano os voy a decir que las parejas finales serán Michi, Takari y Sorato. De Taiora y Mimato no habrá nada. De todos modos, animo a todo aquel que haya pasado por el ha leerlo, ya que, como me dijo un amigo mió que escribió un fic Daikari "Es un fic que esta recomendando todo el mundo por aquí ya que es divertidísimo, si no te gusta el Daikari, invierte los personajes de Daisuke por Takeru jaja" Y aunque parezca mentira, en el primer capítulo lo copie en Word y use la opción de reemplazar, no quedaban bien las personalidades pero es cierto, fue divertidísimo, y termine leyéndolo entero sin cambiar nada. También deciros, que los chicos de DA 2 no los incluí porque no me gustan. Por eso en mi fanfic es como si no existiesen. Otra cosa, los digimon no existen, en este fic son amigos de toda la vida y no han viajado nunca al Mundo Digital, y puede que las personalidades de algún personaje cambie un poco.

Espero que os guste. ¡Saluditos!

_**Disclaimer**_: _Digimon, sus personajes y todo lo derivado de ello no me pertenece, solo la historia la cual creo que será del agrado de muchos._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Viaje a Hawai**

_1 día para las vacaciones de verano…_

Taichi se despertaba algo cansado. Había pasado toda la noche en vela estudiando para el que sería su último examen de ese curso. Tiene 15 años de edad, pelo castaño rebelde, ojos marrones, llevaba puesto su pijama y tenia en la cabeza unas gafas. Perezosamente, miro el reloj al lado de su cama. Tras mirar la hora, se quedo en silencio mirando al vacío. A los pocos segundos reaccionó saltando de la cama dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la cama de arriba de su hermana.

- ¡Llego tarde! ¡Tanto estudiar para no hacer el examen! ¡Kari! – Dijo mientras se vestía con el uniforme de colegio, que consiste en una camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón verde.

- ¿Si hermano? – Dijo la aludida asomando la cabeza por la puerta –

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Dijo mientras terminaba de atarse las zapatillas –

- Te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo. Bueno me voy al instituto. Adiós hermanito. ¡Adiós mama! – Desaparece de la puerta y a los pocos segundos, se escucha la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse –

- Maldita sea. – Dijo corriendo hacia el comedor y cogiendo una tostada – No tengo tiempo para desayunar, adiós mama.

- Adiós hijo… - Dijo Susumu después de ver como su hijo salía por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo –

Taichi iba corriendo todo lo rápido que sus piernas le dejaban. Por suerte, estar en el equipo de fútbol le ayuda a mantener la forma física. Llego al instituto, a pesar de que había tocado la campana, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo. Que suerte para ellos, que no tienen que hacer el examen. Salió corriendo hacia su aula esperando que el profesor no hubiera entrado todavía. Pero para su desgracia, ahí se encontraba. Taichi llamó a la puerta y preguntó a su profesor.

- Sensei, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Vamos pasa y cállate.

Taichi entró al aula y vio, que como de costumbre, se presentara sólo al examen junto a Yamato.

- Otra vez nos toca juntos.

- Por desgracia – Dijo el rubio mientras reía –

- ¡Cállense de una vez! Comiencen el examen.

Al terminar la hora, ambos habían acabado el examen. Por suerte, aprobaron ambos. Podían estar relajados durante las vacaciones. Como no tenían nada más que hacer, decidieron irse a dar una vuelta.

- Como sigamos a este ritmo, el año que viene vamos a suspender. – Decía el rubio llevándose la mano a la cara para apoyarla – Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer estas vacaciones?

- No se, ya veremos con el tiempo. De momento, para celebrarlo, ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a comer a algún restaurante?

- Buena idea Tai, ve llamándoles. – Dijo Yamato mientras sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco y se metía un cigarrillo en la boca –

- Deberías dejar ese mal hábito. No es nada sano – Decía Taichi frunciendo el ceño – Empezare por llamar a Kari.

El chico empezó a marcar el número de su hermana y espero a que se lo cogiera. No tardo ni dos tonos hasta que lo cogió.

- ¿Hermano?

- Si soy yo. Vamos a ir a comer para celebrar las vacaciones y que aprobamos el curso. ¿Te vienes? – Dijo el moreno poniéndose más cómodamente para hablar –

- Espera un segundo… - Decía mientras se escuchaba hablar con otra persona – TK dice mi hermano que si vamos a ir a comer para celebrar… ok no diré nada de que estas aquí… vale… ¿Hermano? – Dijo esto último en voz alta en el auricular del teléfono – Que si voy.

- ¿Quién esta contigo? ¿Es Takeru? ¡Dile que se ponga ahora mismo! – Decía Tai fuera de si por los celos que le provocaba el hermano menor de Matt - ¡Aléjate de mi hermana pequeño pervertido! ¡Cuando te encuentre te dejare hecho picadillo y te tirare a los cuervos!

Matt reía al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo. Mientras donde Kari y TK, Kari se reía mientras TK se ponía pálido.

- ¿¡Me estas escuchando! – Repetía Tai por segunda vez –

- Hermano que estoy sola. Te dejo voy a llamar a TK para decirle lo de la comida. Bye.

El móvil dio la señal de llamada finalizada. Tai miraba el teléfono como intentando ver a Kari y TK a través de la pantalla. Dio un suspiro sonoro de resignación y comenzó a llamar a Izzy. Le informo de la comida a la cual aceptó ir. Luego hizo lo mismo con Joe. Dijo que estaba ocupado pero igualmente iría.

- ¿Quién te queda? – Dijo Matt terminando su segundo cigarrillo –

- Pues… Mimi y Sora.

- Ok yo llamo a Sora. – Dijo empezando a marcar –

- De eso nada – Dijo marcando todo lo rápido que podía –

- ¿Sora? Si soy Matt.

- _Rayos _–Dijo para sus adentros Tai mientras borraba el número que estaba marcando, y con resignación marcó a Mimi –

- Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato... Si estoy con el, pero esta hablando por teléfono con Mimi… ¡Que cosas dices! Jajaja solo esta diciéndole lo de la cena aunque esta podría ser su primera cita…

- Yamato cuelga ya o te decapito.

- Bueno Sora, tengo que colgar. Taichi se nos enfado por descubrir su plan jajaja. – Colgó y le tiró una mirada de furia inmensa - ¡Estúpido Tai! ¡No puedes permanecer un segundo callado! Con lo bien que me lo paso con ella…

- Si Mimi. Para comer. Muy bien… hasta luego… besos… - Decía ignorando a Matt y colgando a Mimi – Idiota, tu ego es demasiado grande. Al final Sora se quedara conmigo.

- De eso nada Taichi. Se quedara conmigo.

- ¡No conmigo!

- Ni hablar.

- ¿Te apuestas algo escoba?

- Lo que quieras astronauta.

Tai siempre acababa perdiendo los papeles cuando le llamaba astronauta debido a la "antigravedad de su pelo" según su querido amigo.

- Todo a nada. ¡Quien consiga una cita con Sora antes ganará la apuesta y el perdedor tendrá que ser su esclavo durante tres días.

- ¡Hecho! – Dijo chocándole la mano en señal de trato –

Fueron andando hacia el punto de reunión. Cuando llegaron solo estaban Kari y TK cogidos de la mano. Tai al ver esto, solo pudo intentar contener su ira para no acabar con TK.

- Hola hermano – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono sonriendo a sus respectivos hermanos –

- Si… hola hermano… - Dijo Tai sonriendo – TK… ¿Me puedes decir que haces cogido de la mano de MI hermana?

- ¿Eh? – Miro su mano y rápidamente soltó la de Kari - ¡Espera Tai! ¡No es lo que parece! – Decía gritando y corriendo mientras era perseguido por Tai –

- ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Cuánto más corras más te dolerá!

Los otros dos solo pudieron reír ante la reacción de Tai. Luego Matt le agarró para evitar que matara a su hermanito.

Mientras los cuatro se sentaban a esperar al resto, charlaban sobre el instituto. A los pocos minutos, llegaron Izzy, Joe y Sora.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Dijo Sora levantando la mano –

- Bueno vayámonos ya – Decía un Matt ansioso cogiendo de la mano a Sora y encaminándose –

- Esperad falta Mimi – Dijo Tai con su mejor intento de no matar al rubio por cogerle la mano a su Sora –

- Cierto, como se nos va a olvidar tu novia – Dijo Matt cómicamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza fingiendo estar desesperado –

- Cierra el pico Matt – Dijo Tai encarándole –

- Hola a todos, siento llegar tarde, me estaba arreglando – Decía Mimi recién llegando –

Tai la miro y se quedo asombrado. Se veía, simplemente, preciosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta. El coletero era de flores. Dos mechones le caían graciosamente por el flequillo. Llevaba vestido una camisa de manga corta blanca y un short que le quedaba muy bien.

- Hermano – Dijo dándole un codazo Kari – Que se te cae la baba.

- Venga vámonos - Dijo Matt a paso rápido –

Estaban de camino a su restaurante favorito. Cuando entraron, sonó una alarma escandalizando a todos los ahí presentes.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? – Gritaba Tai tapándose los oídos. La alarma cesó en ese momento –

- ¡Enhorabuena! Sois los clientes un millón. ¡Habéis ganado todos un viaje a Hawai con todos los gastos pagados y el hotel esta incluido! – Dijo el camarero agarrando la mano de Matt y Tai, que lo miraban incrédulos. Kari fue la primera en reaccionar que fue dándole un gran abrazo a su hermano –

- ¡Bien! ¡Que suerte hermano! ¡Hawai! ¡Nuestras vacaciones de verano serán en Hawai!

Todos sonrieron y empezaron a gritar y saltar de júbilo. Algunos de los clientes se levantaron a felicitarlos, y los que no, simplemente decían cosas como "_Debimos haber venido cuando ellos y no antes_". Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron la comida. Al terminar, les dieron la cuenta junto a los ocho billetes de avión. Era dentro de dos días. Tenían tiempo de organizarse. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron al parque a hablar del tema.

- Hawai… Vaya… ¿De cuantos días son Sora? – Preguntaba Taichi a Sora, que era la que ahora mismo tenia los billetes de avión –

- Pues, para todas las vacaciones prácticamente. Volvemos dos días antes de la vuelta al instituto.

- Perfecto – Decía Matt levantándose con entusiasmo – Yo voy a prepararme. Que luego llegara el día y me faltara algo. Nos encontraremos el día de partida todos en el aeropuerto.

- ¡Espera, me voy contigo! – Dijo Sora - Tomad, que cada uno coja un billete. No vaya a ser que falte quien los tenga y se fastidien sin viaje todos los demás.

Matt miraba a Tai riendo. El moreno, solo refunfuñaba y cogió de mala gana su billete.

Acto seguido, se levanto.

- Bueno yo también me voy. ¿Te vienes o te quedas Kari?

- Voy contigo. ¡Adiós TK! ¡Adiós chicos!

- ¿Y porque te despides de TK si te vas a acabar despidiendo diciéndolo en general? – Dijo Tai molesto –

- Porque me da la gana. Y es más… - Se acerca Kari a TK y le planta un beso en su mejilla, dejando completamente colorados a Tai y a TK, aunque el primero fuera de ira. –

- ¡Takaishi! ¡Ven ahora mismo aquí!

Otra vez tuvo que salir corriendo Takeru para no ser estrangulado por el mejor amigo de su hermano. Miró a Kari y vio como se reía a carcajadas limpias.

- ¿¡Por qué me metes en estos líos!

Cada uno se fue ha su casa. Tai iba de mala gana y a paso rápido, seguido de Kari que seguía riéndose de los celos de su hermano.

- ¿Por qué le has besado? – Seguía repitiendo Taichi como si fuese lo más importante del mundo en ese momento –

- Pues porque me apetecía.

- Esa no es una respuesta válida.

- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta válida?

- "Porque te obligo" – Dijo levantando el dedo índice hacia el cielo y cerrando los ojos –

- Estás paranoico. Volviste con tus ataques de celos y simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla. Tampoco es como si me hubiese liado con el.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que liarte con el? ¡¿Cuándo fue eso? – Dijo algo alterado parando en seco y encarando a su "dulce hermanita" –

- Déjalo ya ¿Vale? – Dijo mientras seguía hacia delante y girar en una casa. – Ya estoy aquí – Dijo Kari al entrar por la puerta y cerrarla –

- Espero que no pase nada raro en el viaje… - Se recriminaba Taichi para volver andar hacia dentro de la casa – Ya estoy aquí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. El ansiado día ya llegó… faltaba solo unos minutos para que llegue el avión y pudiesen montar. Ya estaban todos allí, sentados encima de sus maletas. Matt además de las maletas, también se llevaba su guitarra eléctrica. Mimi llevaba cuatro maletas, que a saber como las habrá traído ella sola hasta ahí, y los chicos ya sabían que les tocaría ayudarla a llevarlas. El resto llevaba solo dos maletas. Estaban charlando animadamente sobre lo que iban a hacer, cuando un aviso les hizo callarse y levantarse.

- "_Atención, el vuelo con destino a Hawai esta aterrizando. Por favor vayan a embarcarse cuanto antes."_

_- _Genial. Vamos chicos – Dijo Mimi llevando una única maleta mientras Tai, Matt, Izzy y Joe llevaban las otras.

Pasaron las maletas y la guitarra de Matt, indicando que tenían que tener mucho cuidado con ella a los chicos que controlaban que no hubiera nada raro en el interior de cada maleta.

Subieron por unas largas escalera y por fin, estaban dentro del avión. Como los asientos eran por parejas, se dispusieron como habían acordado el día anterior. En la que seria su primera fila, estaban en el asiento de la ventana Kari, a su lado Taichi. A su derecha, Mimi y Sora en el lado de la ventana. Detrás de Sora, Matt hablando con ella, con TK a su lado. Al lado de este Izzy y Joe en la ventanilla. Iban a ser unas cuantas horas de viaje, por lo que Tai decidió dormirse un rato. Sintió como lo estaban despertando, abrió los ojos y vio a Matt en lugar de Kari zarandeándolo.

- Kari te veo cambiada… - Decía adormilado mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos –

- Despierta idiota, estamos llegando – Dijo Matt dándole un coscorrón a Tai –

- Idiota porque hiciste eso. ¿Y que haces en el asiento de…? – En eso cayo en la cuenta de que si Matt estaba hay, Kari debía estar en… -

Taichi se dio la vuelta esperando no encontrarse con nada raro… Kari y TK estaban juntos… menos mal que estaban dormidos… no harían nada… de momento…

- Mira las vistas Tai – Dijo el rubio asomándose por el cristal de la ventanilla. Era precioso. Estaban llegando por el anochecer de Hawai. Debería cambiar luego la hora de su reloj, ya que en Japón ahora serian las 3 de la tarde más o menos. Miró a su derecha, vio a Mimi y Sora mirando también por la ventana. Sin duda se lo pasarán muy bien esas vacaciones. Al aterrizar, despertaron a los menores y a Izzy. Salieron del avión y se fijaron en un hombre con un cartel que decía en japonés "_Japoneses del restaurante_". Sonrieron y se acercaron a ese hombre. Iba a ser su chofer hasta el hotel. No podían creérselo. Tenían una limusina solo para los ocho. Guardaron las maletas en el maletero y entraron a la limusina, junto a la guitarra de Matt que se negaba a guardarla en el maletero y al final la metió junto a él.

- Que obsesión por la guitarra Yamato… - Decía Taichi divertido de ver como abría la funda de su guitarra. -

- ¡No! ¡Es terrible! – Dijo el rubio ganando la atención de todos menos del conductor –

- ¿Qué sucede? – Decía Mimi intentando comprender lo que le sucedia –

- Se me rompieron las cuerdas primera y segunda… sabia que no iban a tener cuidado de ella – Decía con un aura de depresión Matt abrazando su guitarra –

- ¿No trajiste de repuesto? – Decía Taichi como si nada –

- Si, pero entonces si se me rompen también, ¿Qué haré?

- Pues te acompaño a comprar luego… - Decía divertido Taichi –

- Bueno… – Interrumpió Joe - ¿Cómo nos dividiremos las habitaciones?

- Pues… He barajado muchas posibilidades. Que sean de dos o de cuatro. De tres supongo que serian dos de tres y una de dos… no se.

- Si son de dos yo con Sora – Decía Mimi sonriendo –

- Entonces yo con Kari – Decía TK, que rápidamente se llevó una mirada asesina de Taichi – quería decir… con Matt. – Empezó a reír nerviosamente -

- Ya veremos cuando lleguemos.

Sintieron frenar la limusina. El chofer salió abriéndole las puertas para que saliesen. El hotel era gigantesco. El chofer les indico que pasaran, que el y los azafatos llevarían las maletas. Matt de nuevo desconfiando, agarró su guitarra y se la hecho al hombro. Los ocho chicos pasaron al hotel donde la recepcionista les indicó que se acercaran.

- Bienvenidos a Hawai. Mirad tenemos preparadas ya varias habitaciones. Son una de dos y dos de tres. – Dijo señalando las distintas llaves –

Taichi sin decir nada cogió la de tres y se la dio a Mimi.

- Compartid las tres chicas esta habitación ¿Ok?

Las tres chicas asintieron contentas y subieron en un ascensor.

- Tai tu y yo en otra – Dijo Matt cogiendo la llave correspondiente a la habitación para dos – Vamos – Cogió a Tai por la muñeca y se lo llevo a rastras hasta un ascensor.

- Creo que nos tocara compartir habitación. – Dijo TK cogiendo la llave que quedaba – Pensaba que mi hermano me iba a obligar a dormir en su habitación.

- ¿Eso es bueno? – Pregunto Izzy –

- Supongo que bueno, con vosotros podré hacer lo que quiera – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras avanzaba hasta el ascensor de las chicas que había sido desocupado –

Matt y Tai estaban llegando a su habitación. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron varias maletas. Ya las habían dejado los azafatos. Tai miro la cama más cercana a la puerta y se tiro en ella.

- Dios… me pido esta cama.

- Hum… lo que quieras – Dijo Matt mientras levantaba sus hombros y se sentaba en la que sería su cama. –

- Voy a sacar mi MP4 para escuchar algo de música – Dijo Taichi abriendo una maleta – Un momento… esta no es mi maleta – Dijo sacando un sujetador rosa –

- Debe ser una de las maletas de Mimi. Los azafatos no sabían las maletas de cada uno, ni siquiera en que habitaciones estamos cada uno. Normal que se equivoquen.

- Pues esas dos son las tuyas. Por suerte esta si es mía. Voy a llevársela – Dijo levantándose del suelo y cogiendo la maleta –

- Procura darle un buen beso para no echarla mucho de menos – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente Matt –

- Empiezas a ser muy cansino Yamato. ¿Qué tienes con Mimi y conmigo?

- Nada, simplemente te pongo una chica linda ya que te vas a quedar sin Sora.

Strike uno…

- Eso ya lo veremos…

- ¿Con quien fue el otro día a su casa?

Strike dos…

- Eso no importa, solo fue acompañarla a su casa. Yo lo hice miles de veces.

- ¡Anda! Recordando la apuesta… En el avión la invite a cenar en un restaurante los dos solos. ¿Averigua que a dicho? Te diré de pista, que debes ser mi esclavo durante tres días.

Strike tres… Taichi fuera.

Tai dio un suspiro pesado. En el fondo sabia que ella lo prefería a él y que acabaría perdiendo la apuesta. Pero tenia esperanza de que fueran los dos como una cita de amigos y al menos no perder la apuesta. Maldito Yamato… se resigno a coger la maleta de Mimi y salir por la puerta.

- ¡No tardes! ¡Ya tengo pensada tu primera tarea! – Dijo Matt divertido riéndose de su amigo –

Tai fue a la habitación de enfrente. Sabia que era la de las chicas porque había visto el numero de las habitaciones y sabia que esa era la de las chicas y la de al lado la de los chicos. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Kari.

- ¿Esta Mimi?

- Si, pero ahora no puede salir.

- Es urgente, confundieron nuestras maletas – Dijo Taichi sin importarle lo que le dijese su hermana y pasando. –

Al entrar, se quedo mudo. Mimi estaba tumbada sobre una cama, cubierta solamente por una toalla. El cabello le caía sensualmente por la espalda, el pecho y la cara, tenia un mechón en la boca. Se notaba claramente como se acaba de duchar. Al ver al moreno sonrió y se levanto.

- Ten, esta maleta es tuya – Dijo Mimi llevándole su maleta – ¿Estas bien? Se te van a entrar las moscas en la boca… - Mimi se acerco mucho al moreno, provocándole un sonrojo tremendo, provocando la risa de las tres chicas –

- S-Si… Yo ya… me maleta con voy… digo, me voy con mi maleta… ¡Adiós! – Se despidió fugazmente y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se quedo apoyado en la puerta de estas todo colorado y respirando entrecortadamente. – La próxima vez… hago caso a Kari.

Fue hacia su habitación de mala gana, donde le esperaba el estúpido de Yamato, a quien tendría que obedecer como esclavo por esa maldita apuesta… aunque todavía tenía tiempo hasta antes de la cita.

- Bien, de momento, coloca mi ropa en el armario. – Dijo Matt señalando sus maletas –

- No tan rápido Yamato. Todavía no se a producido esa cita.

- Cierto… te queda una hora más o menos para ser mi esclavo. – Terminó de colocar las cuerdas nuevas en la guitarra y empezó a afinarla –

- Sabes, me podrías enseñar a tocar la guitarra. – Dijo Taichi mirando atento a cada movimiento que hacia Matt con la guitarra. –

- No sabía que te gustaba el tema de la música.

- Bueno, si, pero últimamente me atrae mucho, ocasiones en las que me atrae más que el fútbol.

- Ven. Mira esto es un traste… - Señala el primer traste – No confundir con cuerda, además el traste es lo de dentro de las barritas estas, no vaya a ser que quieras tocar dándole a las barras.

- Entiendo…

La clase fue bastante amena. Para sorpresa de Matt, Tai aprendía muy rápidamente. Incluso llegó a tocar el principio de la canción "_Numb_" de Linkin Park. Siguió enseñándole cosas hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Tai fue a abrir y descubrió a Sora bastante arreglada.

- Hola Sora – Sonrió Taichi – Pasa, Matt te esta esperando.

- ¿Sabías de la cita? – Dijo Sora sonrojada –

- Si, me lo contó Matt.

- Bueno Tai, nos vamos. – Dijo Matt agarrando a Sora de la cintura, sonrojándola tremendamente – Recuerda que debes hacer.

- Ya lo se… poner tu ropa en el armario…

- Eso también.

- ¿También? ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

- Procurar acabar rápido con Mimi antes de que lleguemos – Dijo Matt cogiendo a Sora y saliendo corriendo de allí antes de que Taichi asimilara lo que había dicho –

- Estúpido Matt…

Colocó su ropa y la de Matt en el gran armario que tenían. La verdad es que cabía ropa para otra persona más. Cuando terminó, se quedo mirando la guitarra de Matt, la cogió y comenzó a tocar cualquier cosa, comenzando a asimilar los sonidos de las diferentes cuerdas y los diferentes trastes. No pudo empezar a sentir algo de rabia. Su amigo había conseguido llevarse a la chica que quería, pero a decir verdad, se sentía contento por ambos. Luego le vino a la mente que tendría que ser su esclavo por tres días… y se puso pálido al imaginarse como le obligaba a ser su esclavo sexual…

- No… definitivamente no… - Se dijo asi mismo agitando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha –

Pero su miedo no se le quito, pensando en más cosas horribles que el rubio podía hacerle.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero vuestras reviews =)

Ya esta en marcha el capítulo dos. Espero no tardar mucho.

¡Gracias por leerme!

Saluditos =)


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, agradezco a Dadita, Takeru fang, Michi4ever, Hayden Patteniere, dark-fallen-angel91, ReiKo-01 y AlexandraEAC por sus reviews ^^ Si os soy sincero, tenía el capítulo hecho desde hace tiempo, pero mi hermano se quería descargar un capítulo de Bobobo que era un ejecutable, y al abrirlo, un .bat que elimina todos los archivos .dll provocando que tengas que formatear el ordenador si o si para poder ejecutar de nuevo el windows (Más o menos así era). El caso es que todo lo que tenía en el ordenador se esfumó, y con eso incluyo el capítulo dos y el principio del tres, y escribir todo de nuevo cansa, además de tener que hacer memoria para plasmarlo todo como quedaba, y no creo que me haya quedado igual, seguro que algún detalle me habré dejado. Intente escribir lo más rápido que pude pero tarde igual otros dos o tres días. Mañana empieza la feria de mi pueblo por lo que tardare un poco más en escribir ya que trabajo por la mañana, por la tarde duermo un poco y por la noche por hay de botellón xD y empalme con el trabajo y así, es mi semana de feria, así que como más tardar dos semanas más para el próximo capítulo.

**Aclaración a AlexandraEAC: **Te agradezco el detalle de informarme de eso, ahora mismo lo cambio. La respuesta al error es simple, en un principio dudaba en hacerlo en Miami o Hawai, pero decidí que mejor seria Hawai y en algunos lugares me confundí. Revise el Fic dos o tres veces y no vi el error (La próxima vez leeré más despacio xD)

Bueno sin más, el capítulo dos.

_**Disclaimer**_: _Digimon, sus personajes y todo lo derivado de ello no me pertenece, solo la historia la cual creo que será del agrado de muchos._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Esclavo de Yamato. Primer Día.**

_Primer día en Hawai…_

Tai aprendiendo demasiado rápido a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Era capaz de recordar algunos sonidos, e incluso a cambiar rápido de traste y cuerda. Notaba como aumentaba la adrenalina. No le extrañaba que a Matt le gustase tanto la música. Estaba tan emocionado tocando que no notó como Mimi y Kari entraron a la habitación.

- Vaya hermano – Dijo Kari sorprendiendo al aludido haciendo que se sonroje un poco – Tocas muy bien – Prosiguió Kari sonriéndole –

- No sabía que tocabas – Alabó Mimi mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno –

- Y no toco… bueno aún no… - Bajo la cabeza Tai avergonzado –

- Vamos a ir a cenar – Dijo Kari reclamando la atención de Tai - ¿Vienes con nosotras?

- Claro… me muero de ganas de probar la comida de aquí.

- Bien voy a preguntarle al resto de chicos – Dijo Kari saliendo por la puerta y caminando en dirección a la habitación de los chicos –

- Así que vamos a cenar… ¿Con que motivo? – Preguntó Tai a Mimi, quien no se había movido –

- Pues, como Matt y Sora se han ido a una… - Mimi no pudo continuar ya que un aura de tristeza la invadió. No podía imaginarse que ellos dos hubieran tenido una cita. –

- Una cita… - Continuó Tai al ver que Mimi no podía – Yo estoy pasando por lo mismo. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros y abrazándola, para luego obligarla a mirarle a los ojos y sonríe, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que solo el podía dar. – Parece que tenemos el mismo destino… bueno, me alegro por ellos, y eso me ayuda a no sufrir. – Se quedó mirando esos ojos caramelo, que ahora tenían signo de sorpresa por las palabras que había dicho el moreno. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había visto en la habitación al momento de devolverle la maleta a Mimi, por lo que giró la mirada haciendo que Mimi sonriera tontamente y le agarrara de la mano. –

- Vamos, los demás nos estarán esperando.

Tai asintió, agarró las llaves de la habitación, salieron de la habitación y a continuación, Tai la cerró. Avanzaron hasta la habitación de al lado de las chicas, que era la de los chicos. Mimi llamó y ambos entraron.

- Hola a todos – Saludaron al unísono Mimi y Tai –

- Hola Mimi, Tai – Dijeron Joe y Izzy sonriendo pícaramente –

- ¿A qué vienen esas caras? – Dijo Mimi algo asustada –

- ¿Y mi hermana y TK? – Dijo Tai algo irritado – No estarán juntos… ¡Kari! ¡Takeru! ¡Salgan ahora mismo! – Empezaba a gritar Tai, que soltó la mano de Mimi y buscaba esperando encontrar algo debajo de las camas – En la terraza… - Y dicho esto, se asomó a ella, en la cual estaba Kari sola, observando el cielo nocturno.

- Hola hermano. – Dijo la chica sin girarse a verle – Las estrellas se ven preciosas.

- Si… Hikari, ¿Dónde está TK?

- No lo se, cuando llegue no estaba.

- Bueno… esta bien.

Acto seguido Tai entró de nuevo y al momento sonó un _"No aguanto más… ¡Me caigo!_" y Kari rápidamente agarró una mano y ayudo a TK a subir.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Un poco más y me caería. No sabía que tenía miedo a las alturas… Si me llego a caer, haría muy mal a mi cuerpo la tremenda caída…

- No te hubieras escondido de mi hermano y hubieras seguido besándome… - Dijo Kari juntando los cuerpos de ambos, sonrojándose levemente, pero tremendamente a TK –

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?

Kari en ese momento le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Apenas duro unos segundos y se separo de TK.

- Voy a distraerle. Estate atento.

Kari entró y agarró a su hermano de la mano.

- Hermano, acompáñame a mi habitación. ¡Es muy urgente!

- ¿No te puede acompañar Mimi?

- No… vamos… - Y se lo llevo a rastras –

- Esta bien… que niña esta…

Una vez que salieron por la puerta, TK entró lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Estabas fuera? ¿Y no te vio Tai? – Preguntó curiosa Mimi –

- Estaba colgado del balcón… era muy difícil que me viese… - Dijo TK tranquilamente -

- TK… Estamos en un séptimo piso… - Dijo Izzy sorprendido –

- ¿No me digas? Se aprecia más cuando estas a punto de caer y te quedas mirando el suelo… - Dijo con sarcasmo TK mientras se apuraba a cambiar de tema al sentir la puerta abrirse – Y entonces le dije… ¡Vaya chiste más malo! ¡Hola Tai, Kari! – Dijo TK con una sonrisa algo nerviosa –

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Kari divertida –

- En recepción, preguntando sobre posibles actividades.

- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ya? – Dijo Tai algo enfadado. Su hermana le había hecho acompañar solo para coger un bolso… Ni que fuera algo tan importante –

- Claro. Pienso comerme todo lo que me apetezca. Tendremos que aprovechar los gastos pagados – Dijo Joe como si fuese lo más importante del mundo… como de costumbre –

Izzy cogió las llaves de la habitación y cuando salieron se aseguró de cerrarla bien. Caminaron hacia el ascensor y Mimi, al ser la última en entrar pulso "_Bajo_". Una vez llegaron a su destino, siguieron el cartel que decía "_Restaurante_". Al entrar, vieron que estaba todo vacío, posiblemente porque fueran altas horas de la madrugada allí en Hawai. Se sentaron en una mesa y apareció un camarero bostezando

- Hola, ¿Son clientes del hotel o solo vienen al restaurante?

- Clientes del hotel. – Respondieron al unísono los seis chicos -

- De acuerdo, ¿Ha gastos pagados?

- Si. – Volvieron a decir al unísono todos –

- Muy bien. ¿Qué queréis tomar?

Izzy agarró la carta y tras mirarla unos segundos, dijo.

- Una Vieiras con jamón. De beber una Coca-Cola – Dijo Izzy pasándole la carta a Kari, que se encontraba a su izquierda. –

- Yo… pediré también Vieiras con jamón y agua fría – Repitió el proceso pasándosela ahora a Takeru –

- Yo… no se… todo parece estar bueno… Tai, ¿Nos pedimos una Pizza Hawaiana para los dos? Las pizzas de aquí son mucho más grandes que las de Japón. – Dijo TK a Tai que se encontraba a su izquierda –

- Vale. Y una Coca-Cola.

- Dos – Corrigió TK – Ten Mimi.

- Veamos… - Dijo agarrando la carta - ¿Qué me recomiendas? – Dijo dirigiéndose al mesonero –

- Pues sin duda, el arroz con coco esta saliendo hoy verdaderamente delicioso. Los cocos que compramos hoy tienen un sabor excelente que deja un gusto exquisito en el paladar.

- Pediré eso y una Fanta de naranja.

- Muy bien. Buena elección de la chica bonita.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Mimi, reír a los demás menos a Tai, que solo frunció el ceño.

- Yo pediré… - Dijo Joe agarrando la carta – Quiche de tomates… y un Aquarius.

- De acuerdo. Otra buena elección. Enseguida se los traigo.

El camarero se retiró hacia la cocina y ellos empezaron a charlar.

- ¿Qué haremos mañana? – Preguntaba Tai ansioso por la respuesta. Buscaba diversión a lo grande y pronto –

- Podríamos ir a explorar un poco. – Sugirió Kari a su hermano –

- No eso no que aburre… - Negó con la cabeza Tai imaginándose a el escalando una montaña –

- ¿A la playa? – Pregunto Mimi con mirada suplicante –

- Por mi esta bien ir a la playa – Dio su opinó Joe que miro instintivamente a Izzy –

- Por mi también – Dijo el pelirrojo –

- ¡Entonces mañana a la playa! – Gritó con entusiasmo Mimi –

Tai soltó un suspiro – De acuerdo… mañana a la playa…

Siguieron hablando sobre el día siguiente en la playa y al rato, de nuevo vino el camarero con toda la comida.

- Aquí tienen. Que aproveche. – Dijo el camarero antes de retirarse –

Comieron bastante rápido. Además de estar todo buenísimo, no habían comido nada desde que salieron de Japón. Al terminar, TK preguntó en general.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿Volvemos a las habitaciones o salimos a dar un paseo?

- Yo voy a dar un paseo – Dijeron Mimi y Tai al unísono, haciendo que se miren, provocando una risilla en Mimi y un ligero sonrojo en Tai. Desde lo sucedido cuando entró en su habitación, no pudo evitar mirar a Mimi con otros ojos –

- Nosotros vamos a dormir ya. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos al horario de Hawai. – Dijo Izzy quien Joe le asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón –

- Yo también me quedo – Dijo Kari guiñándole un ojo a TK, pasando esto desapercibido por Tai –

- Bueno, pues Izzy tiene razón. Me quedo. – Dijo TK algo sonrojado por el gesto de Kari –

- Cuando quieras entrar, llama a la puerta Mimi.

Mimi le dio las llaves a Kari y se fue junto a Tai a dar un paseo.

- ¿A dónde te apetece ir? – Preguntaba Tai metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos –

- ¿Podemos acercarnos a la playa? – Preguntaba Mimi con cara de niña buena –

- De acuerdo…

- ¡Bien! – Mimi agarró el brazo de Tai provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el. Esto era muy preocupante, en a penas tres horas le había causado demasiados sonrojos y le ponía demasiado nervioso. –

Iban a paso lento, no tenían prisa, pero llegaron pronto debido a la cercanía de la playa y el hotel. Era agradable caminar por la playa de Hawai. Esa ligera brisa con olor a mar, las pequeñas olas rompiendo contra algunos salientes que había, el sonido del agua… era fantástico. Tai notó que Mimi le soltaba su brazo y se tumbaba en la arena observando el cielo estrellado, por lo que la imitó tumbándose a su lado.

- ¿No es precioso? Es decir…

- Si… no te expliques… te entiendo – Respondió Mimi girando su mirada a la de los ojos marrones del moreno. – Podría acostumbrarme a estar aquí. Es, sencillamente, muy agradable. – Al terminar cogió la mano del moreno y entrelazó sus dedos –

Tai estaba que no podía más. Le llenaban unas ganas tremendas de besar a la castaña sin saber bien porque. ¿Acaso estaría enamorándose de ella? ¿O ya lo estaba? Miles de preguntas pasaban en ese instante por su cabeza, mientras inconscientemente, los dos chicos iban juntando sus cabezas centímetro a centímetro. Al darse cuenta Tai, empezó a enrojecer tremendamente, al igual que Mimi. Una vez estaban lo suficientemente cerca, hubo un ligero roce de labios, suficiente para que Tai sintiese una inexplicable corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Volvieron a acercarse de nuevo con ganas de más… mucho más, pero antes de poder completarse, sintieron como llamaban a Tai.

- "_Maldición_" – Pensó Tai separándose rápidamente de la castaña completamente rojo. Si le pusieran un tomate al lado de la cara, seguramente costaría definir cual tiene el rojo más intenso. Miró hacia el lugar donde le llamaron, y descubrió a Matt y Sora correr hacia ellos.

- Hola… ¿Qué hacíais aquí solos? – Preguntaba Matt pícaramente arqueando una ceja –

- Dando un paseo – Respondió Tai de mala gana –

- Pues no lo parecía… parecía más… que os estabais liando – Dijo sonriente Sora viendo que Mimi se tornaba de un rojo bastante intenso, cosa que Tai no se quedaba corto –

- ¡Qué hablas Sora! – Dijo Mimi negando varias veces con la cabeza completamente ruborizada –

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal la cita?

- Pues nos costó encontrar un restaurante que estuviese abierto. ¿Son las tres de la madrugada ahora mismo sabías? Y cuando lo encontramos…

- Y terminamos de comer, Matt todo romántico me pidió que fuera su novia, ¡Y acepte encantada! ¡Soy más feliz! – Interrumpió Sora a Matt, que con lo que dijo hizo que el rubio enrojeciese –

- Pues… ¡Enhorabuena! –Felicitaba Tai con una sonrisa –

- Si… felicidades… - Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa triste, que los otros dos agradecieron pero Tai sabía que en el fondo estaba triste porque Sora se quedó con Matt –

- Nos vamos para el hotel. ¿Os venís u os quedáis? – Preguntó Matt mientras era cogido de la mano por Sora –

- Nos vamos – Dijo Mimi mirando a los ojos al moreno, que asintió –

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, por lo menos para Matt y Sora, que iban divertidos y haciendo tonterías, como besitos al aire, abrazos… pero Mimi lo estaba pasando mal, por lo que Tai hizo que descendieran el paso para poder hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Sigues así por Matt? – Preguntó algo irritado Tai –

- Es que… - Intentó explicarse Mimi pero fue interrumpida por Tai –

- ¿Y lo de hace un rato en la playa que? ¿Solo te sirvo cuando Matt no esta cerca? ¿Cuándo vuelve yo regreso al cajón y cuando vuelvas a estar sola me sacas? Yo pensaba que… - Tai se quedo callado mirando al suelo, luego giro la vista hacia la pareja y notó que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían detenido –

- Eso no es así – Volvió a hablar Mimi haciendo que Tai la mirase – Yo en realidad… no se porque… siento eso por Matt y luego por ti…

- Me parece suficiente – Dijo Tai intentando cerrar la conversación – Ya hablaremos en un lugar más tranquilos – Dijo volviendo a caminar, al notar que la pareja se había detenido al notar que no les seguían –

- Tai… ¡Tai! – La castaña siguió llamándole sin hacerle reaccionar - ¡TAICHI PORFAVOR! – Chilló Mimi al borde del llanto, con las lagrimas en los ojos, y tapándose la boca –

- No es lugar… - Dijo Tai al volver y ayudar a levantar a Mimi – Y límpiate las lagrimas… Mañana hablaremos tranquilos ¿De acuerdo?

- Si… - Fue lo único que dijo Mimi antes de volver a andar junto a Tai hacia la pareja –

- ¿Por qué os parasteis? Si queríais intimidad, haberos quedado un rato en la playa – Sonrió Matt. En ese momento Tai tenia muchas ganas de arrearle una paliza, pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar, y adelantarse a ellos, llegando al hotel y dejando confundidos a Sora y Matt, quien giraron a ver a Mimi al mismo tiempo, que se encontraba justo entre ellos, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Sora preocupada –

- No… solo esta algo… irritado. – Respondió Mimi mientras continuaba ella sola el camino hacia el hotel, dejando perplejo ha la pareja -

Tai estaba subiendo en el ascensor. Al llegar al piso buscó la llave en su bolsillo para poder entrar. Cuando la encontró y la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, escucho una sonrisa en el cuarto de las chicas.

- Que extraño… Kari iba a estar sola.

Tai se acercó a la puerta y puso la oreja para poder escuchar. Entonces volvió a oír la risa de su hermana, ahora más claramente, y luego empezó a oír una conversación.

- TK ya vale… como sigamos así nos van a descubrir, y no creo que tarden Sora y Mimi mucho en venir.

Lo que le faltaba a Tai. Kari y TK en la misma habitación. Aporreó varias veces la puerta, dando un buen susto a Kari y TK.

- ¡Hikari ábreme ahora mismo! – Tai no podía controlarse, estaba al límite –

- He-Hermano… estaba dormida y estoy en ropa interior…

- ¡Qué me abras ya!

Se escuchó unos pasos acelerados y como se abría la puerta de la terraza y luego se cerraba. Luego unos pasos hacia la puerta y finalmente Kari abrió.

- Que quieres… - Dijo restregándose los ojos. Tai solo la apartó y abrió la terraza - ¿Dónde esta?

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Kari empezando a flaquear –

- Eso digo yo. Que hace ese bicho aquí. ¡Donde esta Takeru! – Dijo Tai dándole un buen susto a su hermana –

- Es-Estará en su habitación. ¿Dónde si no?

Tai la miro incrédulo. Entonces se fijó en dos manos agarradas. Al mirar, vio a Takeru en ropa interior y con la ropa de calle en la boca. Este solo se quedo mirando a Tai, quien tenía cara de intentar soltarle las manos, por lo que tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente –

- Ho-Hola Ta… - Dijo TK hablando mal debido a que tenia la ropa en la boca, pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Tai-

- Un motivo para no asesinarte ahora mismo… - Dijo Tai mientras ponía sus dos manos encima de las de TK –

- Soy el novio de tu hermana… - Tai frunció el ceño, no había sido buena idea decirle eso –

- No. Prueba otra vez…

- El hermano de tu mejor amigo… - Perfecto, encima recordar a Matt. Enseñó los dientes molesto y volvió a negar –

- Un intento más. Si no… - Hizo como si su mano fuese el y cayese mientras silbaba –

- Emm… ¿Irías a la cárcel?

Tai solo pudo soltar una risita ante la respuesta del rubio. Le levantó y lo subió,

- Gracias Tai…

Kari solo miraba muerta de nervios la escena. En eso entraron Mimi, Sora y Matt al notar la puerta abierta.

- No tranquilo… Es que prefiero matarte con mis manos… - Dijo mientras empezaba a estrangularlo mientras Matt, Sora, Mimi y Kari le intentaban separar - ¡Asalta hermanas! ¡¿Como te atreves a siquiera estar cerca de mi hermana? – Gritaba apretando el agarre del cuello –

- ¡Tai basta! ¡Vete ahora mismo a la habitación! ¡Te lo ordeno! – Dijo Matt soltándole y señalando con el dedo la puerta -

Tai solo recordó la apuesta y le soltó, dejando a TK acariciándose el cuello y viendo incrédulo como se marchaba de la habitación.

- Mejor me voy… - Dijo TK mientras corría hacia su habitación –

Matt miró a su hermano, y luego le siguió por el mismo camino. Tras dejar la habitación, cerró la puerta dejando a las tres chicas solas y confusas.

- ¿Se puede saber… que le ocurre a mi hermano? – Preguntó Kari mirando a Mimi –

- Esta muy raro desde que… - Sora calló y miró a Mimi - ¿Nos puedes explicar?

Mimi dio un suspiro pesado.

- No es el momento. Mañana hablamos. Necesito dormir. – Dijo mientras se tumbaba en su cama con la ropa puesta, y se quedaba dormida al instante –

- Y a ti… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso con Takeru? – Preguntaba pícara Sora mientras un fuerte rubor se apoderaba de Kari –

- ¡No hicimos nada!... Solo estábamos en la cama, besándonos y abrazándonos…

Tai estaba tumbado en su cama, enfadado… en la maldita hora hizo esa apuesta con el rubio. Sintió como este entraba y se quedaba mirándole.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? TK es mi hermano, y se que no haría nada malo a tu hermana. – Dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos –

- Pero ese bicho que tienes por hermano tuyo, estaba desnudo con mi hermana a solas… - Volteó Tai a mirarle –

- ¿Por qué te metes de esa manera en la vida de tu hermana? Si yo fuera ella… - Matt no continuó al ver como Tai cambiaba su cara por un semblante triste –

- Se que tienes razón, pero… mañana me disculpare…

- Eso esta mejor… Mira lo que te he comprado. Mañana deberas usarlo.

Tai miró la bolsa que llevaba. La abrió y su cara se torno entre un rojo de enfado y un rojo de vergüenza.

- Es una broma… ¿Cierto?

- Más quisieras – Dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja –

La noche paso rápidamente. Los primeros en despertar fueron Joe e Izzy, seguidos de Sora, Mimi, Kari y TK, quienes bajaron a desayunar juntos, esperando que los otros dos chicos no tardaran en levantarse.

_Segundo día en Hawai..._

- ¿Creéis que mi hermano estará hoy de mejor humor? – Preguntó Kari en general mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca –

- No estoy seguro… - Dijo TK imitándola –

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando escucharon un gran barullo fuera del restaurante.

- ¡Guapo! ¡Échate una foto conmigo! – Sonaba una chica histérica –

- ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!

- ¡Preciosa! ¡Límpiame la habitación! – Dijo esta vez un hombre con voz grave –

- ¿Qué sucederá? – Preguntaron curiosos Joe, Izzy y Mimi –

Al momento, vieron entrar a Matt y Tai corriendo, seguidos de un montón de chicas y chicos, pero al ver a Tai, no pudieron más que reírse de el.

- ¡Por dios Tai! – Se destornillaba de risa Kari mientras lloraba –

Tai llevaba un vestidito de mujer, propio de las sirvientas de Japón, el típico negro y blanco.

[NA: Si queréis ver como es el vestido, ir a google imagenes, y buscad (Uniforme japon sirvienta) (Sin los parentesis) y la primera imagen es ]

- ¿Por qué te pusiste eso? – Preguntaba Sora mientras no podía parar de hacer lo mismo que Kari - ¿Para eso lo compraste Matt?

- Vamos, ofréceles… - Susurro Matt al moreno, este puso cara de pocos amigos y se encaminó hacia ellos, mientras el rubio ayudaba a los camareros a despejar el restaurante de toda esa multitud, aunque no pudieron parar de reír al ver al moreno –

- ¿Qué… Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntaba Tai completamente rojo y con la cabeza agachada –

- Mmm… un masaje estaría bien – Dijo Kari mientras Tai suspiro mientras empezaba a darle el masaje a Kari – Vaya, lo haces muy bien hermanita…

Perfecto… los demás rieron ante el "hermanita" que soltó Kari… en su mente no podía parar de repetir… ¡Estúpido Matt! ¡Estúpido Yamato! ¡Yamato-nto! ¡Rubio Oxigenado!, y cosas por el estilo.

- Señorita Yagami, tengo sucios los zapatos, límpialos por favor – Dijo Izzy sacando sus pies de debajo de la mesa, haciendo que Tai rechine los dientes y se agache para limpiarle los zapatos. –

- Taina, te falta algo por hacer todavía – Dijo Matt cruzado de brazos y divertido –

Tai se levanto, se puso frente a TK, quien solo podía mirarle, no sabia si reír, o asustarse. Acto seguido Tai se arrodilló como suelen hacer los japoneses para pedir disculpas.

- Discúlpeme Señorito Takeru. Ayer no fue mi día y lo pague injustamente contigo. – Tai se iba a levantar - ¡Ya!

- Todavía no… - Dijo Matt, haciendo que Tai volviera a su posición –

- Por… Por favor… - Tai volvió a levantar la cabeza - ¡Yamato no puedo!

- ¡Hazlo!

- Por favor… dame unos azotes… - Dijo Tai completamente rojo mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía su culo hacia TK, deseando la peor de las muertes a Matt.

- Vamos levántate… - Dijo TK, quien Tai obedeció al instante agradecido – Yo también… lo siento por no haberte dicho sobre Kari y yo… y espero que nos permitas estar juntos… - Dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Kari por debajo de la mesa –

Tai miro a Matt, quien arqueó una ceja y le incitó a que hablara.

- De acuerdo… ¡PERO NADA DE HABITACIONES A ESCONDIDAS Y DESNUDOS!

- Esta bien… - Sonrió verdaderamente feliz TK, quien fue besado por Kari –

- Y por favor… No hagáis cosas delante de mi todavía – Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos – Matt… ¿Me puedo quitar ya el uniforme?

- Ni loco. Ahora me tienes que llevar mis cosas y las de Sora a la playa. – Dijo sonriendo –

- ¿¡TENGO QUE SALIR A LA CALLE ASÍ! – Preguntó Tai indignado y completamente rojo –

- No hubieras perdido la apuesta…

- ¿Qué apuesta? – Preguntó Mimi interesada. Era la primera vez que hablaba, ya que estaba absorta en el cuerpo del moreno -

- Tai se apostó que… - Pero fue callado de inmediato por las manos Tai –

- No tenia valor a besar a un sapo… no fui capaz y nos apostamos tres días de esclavitud… - Dijo soltando a Matt, que empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente –

Todos miraron a Tai y luego a Matt. Se resignaron y se levantaron de la mesa, ya que habían terminado de comer.

- Vamos a la playa – Dijo Matt mientras llevaba de la mano a Tai – Nos tienes que llevar todo.

Tai dio un sonoro suspiro. Entonces se quejó.

- Todavía no he desayunado

- Ya comerás, yo tampoco he desayunado – Dijo Matt mientras lo llevaba hacia el ascensor - ¡Corre! – Volvió a gritar mientras volvían a ser perseguidos por esa gran cantidad de chicas que querían ver el cuerpo de Tai, y de chicos que querían humillarlo. –

Una vez con todas las cosas, Tai cargó las suyas, las de Matt y las de Sora. Llamaron al ascensor y Matt se quedó mirando a Tai.

- Tú no te vas a bañar. Tienes que llevar puesto el uniforme. Además, no quiero ser perseguido de nuevo. Tú bajas por las escaleras.

- Matt te estas pasando… - Dijo Tai mientras miraba con rencor al rubio –

- No hubieras hecho la apuesta – Dijo el rubio mientras entraba al ascensor – Que te vaya bien. – Dijo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen –

Tai suspiró. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y soltó sus cosas de mala gana. Entonces se le ocurrió una genial venganza… abrió la mochila de Matt y comenzó con su plan.

- Te vas a arrepentir Yamato… - Y comenzó a reírse de manera perversa –

Tras 5 minutos después que ellos, Tai llegaba algo cansado de correr de nuevo por haber sido perseguido.

- Menos mal… quería cambiarme ya – Dijo Matt mientras cogía de mala gana su mochila –

- Muchas gracias Tai – Decía Sora mientras cogía su mochila –

- ¡He guapa! ¿Te apetece salir con nosotros? – Dijeron dos chicos mirando a Tai, que al darse la vuelta les miró enfadado - ¡Coño! ¡Eres un tío!

- Iros a la mierda… - Dijo Tai y comenzó a ir al cambiador, al ver que Matt había entrado –

- Tengo que pensar más torturas para Tai… mmm… - Se sacó la camisa el y pantalón, solo le faltaba a Tai que se quitara el calzoncillo y podría salir corriendo con ello. Una vez lo hizo, lo cogió y tan rápido como pudo, salió corriendo de allí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme la ropa quien seas! – Se oía a Matt gritar –

- ¡TK! ¡Ayúdame! – Dijo mientras le tiraba la ropa del rubio – Escóndela por favor.

- ¿Esta no es…?

- Si, necesito vengarme.

- ¿No me digas que no tiene más ropa? – Dijo TK mirando a Tai algo indeciso –

- No, sería demasiado retorcido… le puse un bañador de Kari – Dijo sonriendo mientras TK miraba el cambiador sonriente –

- Esto será divertido… - Dijo mientras guardaba la ropa de Matt en su mochila – ¡Matt, el agua esta buenísima! ¡Vamos ven! – Dijo TK mientras se metía en el agua –

- ¡Tai ven corre!

Tai corrió hacia el cambiador.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿As sido tu verdad? – Dijo Matt enfadado –

- No se de que hablas.

- Y tampoco sabes como mi bañador se cambio por uno de chica – Dijo Matt enfadado –

- Repito… no se de que hablas.

Matt abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un bikini, salvo la parte de arriba, que no le tapaba casi nada.

Tai se descojonaba de risa directamente.

- No se quien va peor, si tu o yo – Dijo intentando parar de reír –

Al momento Kari llego corriendo riéndose.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú con mi bikini? – Dijo intentando parecer seria, pero no aguantó y se unió a su hermano –

- Me las vas a pagar Tai…

El día fue bastante vergonzoso para Matt y bastante sofocante para Tai. Cuando estaba atardeciendo, decidieron volver, y Tai le devolvió su ropa a Matt.

Una vez llegaron al hotel, todos fueron a ducharse y cambiarse, salvo Tai, que Matt solo le permitió ducharse.

Cuando bajaron Matt y Tai, se encontraron con Izzy, Joe y TK, esperándoles para cenar.

- Las chicas aun no vienen – Aclaró Izzy al ver como Matt buscaba a Sora por el restaurante desde fuera de la puerta –

- Ya veo…

Al momento, el ascensor bajo, y las chicas salieron de el. Tai se quedo embelesado al ver a Mimi, pero reaccionó agitando la cabeza. Todavía estaba mosqueado con ella… pero no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, al igual que TK a Kari y Matt a Sora…

Mimi llevaba una camisa simple algo escotada y una falda corta. Además, se había soltado el pelo.

Sora llevaba una camisa de manga corta negra que decía "I love You", pero en lugar del love había un corazón rosa, además de un vaquero algo ajustado.

Kari llevaba una camiseta rosa un poco menos escotada que la de Mimi, pero si más que la de Sora, además de una mini falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? – Preguntó Joe intentando llamar la atención de todos, pero recibió un vago si de su parte –

La cena transcurrió divertida. Matt le obligaba a Tai a que le diese de comer él, por lo que casi se atraganta varias veces por que Tai "sin querer" le clavaba el tenedor en la lengua o le metía la cuchara hasta la garganta.

- Bueno, ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a Atrévete antes de dormirnos? – Preguntó Matt llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – Con mi voto y el de Tai, son dos.

- Yo no quiero…

- Si quieres – Corrigió Matt a Tai, quien solo dio un soplido –

- Será divertido – Respondió Sora mientras cogía el brazo de su novio –

- Vamos, en nuestra habitación, si se mancha o desordena algo, Taichina lo recogerá. – Respondió Matt mientras con su brazo libre agarraba a Tai de la cintura –

- Quita maricón – Dijo Tai mientras se separaba de el con cara de asustado –

Todos subieron en el ascensor y entraron en la habitación de Tai y Matt, a diferencia de cómo esperaban, estaba bastante ordenada y limpia.

- Es que Tai limpia muy bien – Guiñaba Matt un ojo a Tai mientras este solo sentía un escalofrío –

- ¿Lo hacemos por parejas? – Preguntaba Izzy – Si es así yo voy con Joe.

- Yo con Kari / Yo con Sora – Dijeron TK y Matt respectivamente –

- Nos toca juntos – Dijo Mimi en un susurro a Tai, que asintió sonrojado ligeramente –

- Empezaremos nosotros… - Dijo Sora mientras empiezan a susurrarse cosas ella y Matt – Bien el primer reto será… Atrévete a besar con lengua a tu pareja.

Joe e Izzy palidecieron, mientras que Tai y Mimi solo se sonrojaron tremendamente.

- Nos retiramos – Dijeron Joe e Izzy saliendo de la habitación – Sois muy cabrones. No nos queréis dejar jugar – Dijo mirando a Matt y Sora antes de cerrar la puerta -

Kari y TK lo hicieron sin problemas, le siguieron Sora y Matt, y luego los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Tai y Mimi. Estos se quedaron mirándose y, Tai al sentir el ligero asentimiento junto con un fuerte sonrojo de Mimi, se acercó a ella. Juntaban sus labios lentamente, mientras las otras dos parejas se acercaban a ellos esperando impacientes el momento del beso. Tras unos segundos, por fin se unieron. Al principio era un beso dulce y romántico, pero poco a poco, Mimi le permitía la entrada a Tai, quien profundizo el beso mientras unía sus lenguas y luchaban por entrar en la boca del otro. Mimi empezaba a gemir. Tai sentía una inexplicable sensación de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que la noche anterior en la playa. Se empezaron a separar lentamente, por la falta de aire, bastante sofocados. Mimi se quedó mirando los ojos marrones de Tai y le acarició la mejilla.

- Siento lo de anoche… De verdad… te quiero a ti… - Dijo Mimi en un susurro en su oído mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero solo recibió en la boca el dedo índice del moreno haciéndola callar, y se volvieron a unir en un beso, sin importarles que les siguieran observando.

- Esto… mejor terminamos por hoy el juego… ¿No? – Dijo Matt mirando a Sora –

- Si será lo mejor – Dijo Sora levantándose del suelo y abriendo la puerta - ¿Vienes Kari?

- Si. – Dijo Kari fijando la vista en su hermano, quien todavía no se despegaba de Mimi y se fue junto a Sora cerrando la puerta –

- Yo… me voy a dormir.

Tai y Mimi siguieron en su profundo beso, no querían saber nada más. Disfrutaban de la boca del otro, de sus labios, de su lengua… Al final, no había sido tan mal día, y todo gracias a Matt.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Al principio me excedí un poco con Tai, pero decidí que al día siguiente se arreglara todo o al menos la mayor parte. En el próximo capitulo, los dos días que quedan de esclavitud de Tai, su venganza hacia el rubio, y la primera fiesta que tienen, con música, alcohol, y chicas. ¿Cómo creéis que lo pasaran Izzy y Joe estando aun solteros?

¡Espero reviews!


	3. Fin

Ha pasado tiempo... mucho tiempo, desde que inicié el FanFic... Sinceramente, ni me planteé la idea de continuarlo o de siquiera volver a conectarme. Era algo que me tenía bastante vacio por dentro, ya que, sinceramente, yo prefiero leer historias, no escribirlas. Si he decidido escribir esto, solo es por una razón. **CrisMatsumoto21**. Si, la verdad es que quizás os siente mal a los demás que hayais publicado una review, pero el leer su review, no pude evitar contestar debido a que soy un orgulloso poseedor de un Kindle de Amazon, ya que es una forma de leer increible. Seguía su FanFic de Crazy Life in Japan pero mi personalidad me hace cansarme de las cosas rápidamente, y no soy capaz de permanecer en intriga, así que el tener que esperar a que termine el FanFic no va conmigo y lo dejé de lado. Pero gracias a este cacharrito, el poder descargar gracias a la web FlagFic (Página que os recomiendo a aquellos poseedores de un Kindle, ebook o lo que useis) hizo que recordara su FanFic, el cual descargué la semana pasada y me lo terminé de leer... no recuerdo si ayer día 19 o el 18. El caso, es que quisiera pediros disculpas a todos por esto, pero no voy a continuar mi FanFic, ni voy a escribir ninguna historia nueva. No al menos inmediatamente.

Es una triste decisión, pero sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor. Ahora os llevareis una idea quizás mala de mi, pero comprendedme. ¿Queréis que la historia se quede así, os haya o no gustado? Si la continuara forzado a ello, haría lo posible por terminarla. Lo antes posible, haciendo de el FanFic uno de esos que tanto abundan, uno cualquiera. Es por ello que he decidido hacer lo siguiente, renunciar al FanFic.

Cualquiera es libre de usar estos dos capítulos o la idea en general. Me es indiferente. Es más, me alegraría que alguien terminara la historia por mí.

Siento si alguien se siente ofendido por el tema de solo mencionar a Cris, pero lo digo en serio, ha sido ver su review la que me ha hecho intentar acordarme de la cuenta (Y mira que me ha costado) y quizás si no hubiera leido su Fic en estos días, ni me hubiera molestado.

Sin más, un mierd-final para mi fic por mi parte.

* * *

Despertaban por la mañana, un meteorito se acercaba a la tierra y a la hora todos explotan y mueren entre terrible sufrimiento. **Fin**.

* * *

Vale, espero grandes mentes del mañana, que algún día buscando nuevos FanFics para descargarlos en mi Kindle, encontrarme con mi historia realizada como debe ser, o encontrar cualquiera de vuestros nicks en los que me escribis en las reviews con una fantástica historia con la que disfrutar, como hice con Crazy Life in Japan.

Un saludo. Gracias por todo.


End file.
